


someday is a puzzle and now is just a puzzle piece

by PoisonedMind



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: They're filming a video, and Dan wants a dog.





	someday is a puzzle and now is just a puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandomficfests' flash fest about pets.

“Meet the new member of the family!”

He doesn’t think about it as he says it, but the words feel weightless on his tongue. As if they fit just right. His gaze is tar, though, when he drags it away from Phil’s face buried in the white fluffy fur to look into the camera again. 

He wants to believe this is actually reality. That Bowie sitting between them is their dog and the camera pointed at them isn’t on. But Bowie’s owner sits across from them with a smile on her face, and the red ‘recording’ light is blinking incessantly at them, so Dan stares directly into the lense and says, “We’re just kidding, we’re just kidding. Phil, we can’t do this to them, this isn’t our dog,” and the words feel clunky, heavy, and they taste a little pungent. He smiles, because this is supposed to just be for the viewers, this isn’t about them, anyway. 

Phil whines, “Why?”, and for a second Dan truly doesn’t know why. They’re sitting on a rented sofa in a rented flat on the edge of a world tour, and Dan thinks they’re almost like a grey puzzle piece placed in a rainbow puzzle, cut out all wrong but still tried squashed into place to fit in the picture.

The picture of their future. Of the day they move into their forever home. The day they sip Ribena in their garden with a dog running between their feet. The day that, perhaps, small hands would wrap around theirs, seeking support. 

They have talked about it plenty. They have taken each other on adventures through dreams and wild fantasies, late at night, when nothing really seems real, anyway. Between them, they hold whispers and promises of a someday, where things have settled, they have settled, every piece has been placed and the full picture blooms in front of them.

Bowie licks Dan’s hand, and Phil is looking at him, hints of a smile on his lips and shining eyes. Dan doesn’t know if it’s allergy or if Phil and him actually do share a psychic bond. 

 

***

 

“Are dogs in either of our futures, Phil?” Dan asks. He knows the answer, of course he does, but it feels important to ask the question out loud. It feels like slotting the grey puzzle piece into the right place. 

It feels important when Phil answers, “Well, I think I’m allergic, but I would sneeze through the pain to own one.” It feels like another puzzle piece put in place. 

Dan gives up trying to talk to the camera and says, “Maybe one day I’ll deserve one,” and Phil just says, “Yeah.” It feels as if they are an almost complete puzzle, only a few pieces missing here and there, but the full picture is no longer indistinguishable.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/), too, if you want to say hi - no pressure!  
> You can also [reblog](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/173143711566/someday-is-a-puzzle-and-now-is-just-a-puzzle-piece) this fic on tumblr if you want to. :)


End file.
